Blatant Silence
by Akefia
Summary: Ishida starts to feel weak due to the tremendous loss of almost all his Quincy powers. Ichigo was forced to help him until he notices something very interesting [IchigoXIshida]


**Blatant Silence**

**Title: **Blatant Silence

**Author:** Akefia Heinir

**Genre:** slightly AU, romance

**Pairing**: Ichigo/Ishida

**Rating:** PG-13 (I think)

**Warning: **Spoilers.Just about Ishida losing his Quincy powers after his fight with Mayuri.

**Summary:** Ishida starts to feel weak due to the tremendous loss of almost all his Quincy powers. Ichigo was forced to help him until he notices something very interesting- IchigoXIshida

**Author's Note:** I'm a very simple writer. I'm not persnickety or that kind of stuff. So, if it lacks some kind of detail or whatever then please feel free to comment and suggest. Reviews and flames are both welcome.

Chapter 1

Force

"What the hell, Inoue!" Ichigo complained as he viewed the entire scene.

Inoue desperately tried to carry the sleeping form of Ishida Uryuu, who was lying on the floor, with her utter strength. She stretched out her arms to pull the archer into her back but all she could do was terribly fail once again.

"U-umm… Ichigo-kun, do you think you can help him?" Orihime heavily spoke as she pants, entirely exhausted of her previous labor.

Ichigo stared down at her quite pitifully but felt no remorse at all for the Quincy. All he did was stare. He didn't move an inch.

"Please, Ichigo-kun," Orihime begged as she put down Ishida and stood up. "You see, I saw him pass out earlier in the club room. I was the only one there at the moment so I decided to help him. But then, all I could do was carry him for a while and-"

"No way! Take him back, then! Why am I entrusted with that freak, anyway!" Ichigo responded angrily.

Orihime was in the verge of tears. She bowed her head a little and pleaded, "Ishida-kun trusts you completely. I'm sure he would be okay with you. I-I don't know if I can carry him home…"

Ichigo felt guilty. It wasn't good that he made Inoue feel bad about carrying Ishida home, and then he also denied her only request of him.

Ichigo shifted his eyes to the right and avoided eye contact. "Alright! I'll do it! Go home, now. I'll take care of 'im." Ichigo tried miserably to sound kind.

After hearing his response, Orihime's face lit up as she responded, "Thank you so much, Ichigo-kun! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Orihime then sprinted towards the stairs with a big smile on her face.

Ichigo sighed, and then eyed the pitiful Quincy on the floor of the hallway. With a growl, he spoke, "How dare you sleep so comfortably, Ishida!"

The shinigami mentally cursed. He was exhausted from studying the whole day, slaying some Hollows during recess, putting up with Keigo's speeches and dealing with problems on his part. He just wanted to go home and rest, darn it. And here is Ishida sleeping like a log.

After realizing his complaining will not do him any better, he carefully shoved the unconscious archer into his shoulder and started walking.

He didn't know where to bring this craft—art—whatever president and it was pissing him off. He could bring Ishida back to his apartment or bring him back to his own home. But since he doesn't know whatsoever if Ishida would be picked up by anybody in his apartment, then he guessed there was only one option.

'Come to think of it, Rukia did tell me she was gonna stay with Inoue's today to discuss some mumbo-jumbo. Or was it about school? Whatever. That was probably the reason why Inoue didn't want Ishida in her home, was it?' Ichigo argued in his thoughts.

Then, for a weird reason, Ichigo smiled in his thoughts. 'It's good Ishida's this light. I've got nothing to worry about then.'

The shinigami strolled off towards his home as he bathed in the orange light of the sunset. He didn't want anything to do with the Quincy's business, but what the hell? Ishida saved him once, and that's what he thought of all the way.

Ishida groaned as he attempted his best to sit up. He was pretty much fatigued for a reason he knew. And all he could do was close his eyes and rest his head on his palm as it ached.

After a few moments of stillness, Ishida opened his eyelids and blinked at the sudden blurry vision. He moved his hand to touch his eyes.

He panicked. He couldn't find his glasses.

"Don't force yourself. I don't want to carry you again."

Ishida looked up, surprised. He could make out a figure standing at the door. It had bright orange hair and—

"K-Kurosaki!" Ishida guessed it was he. It was quite a handicap not being able to see things clearly without his glasses but who else had orange hair?

The shinigami smirked. "What? I brought you back to my house."

Ishida bowed his head. "………"

The orange-haired man walked closer and watched the archer with disgusted eyes. "You just happen to be so weak that I had to carry you back. How shameful, Ishida!"

Ishida's brows furrowed. With renewed will, he looked up to face the room's owner. "Who needs your help anyway? I could've managed by myself."

"How could you have managed yourself!" Ichigo immediately spat back. "If you forgot, then I'll tell you. You passed out in your club room!"

"I'm well aware of that fact. And-"

"And if you didn't know yet, you're in MY bed right now!"

Ishida rolled his eyes to look around. He, indeed, was in the shinigami's room. And it was dark outside. It was already evening?

He turned his head to the right with a snob. "Hmph, I do not want to be indebted to a shinigami."

"What's that!" Ichigo balled his fist at his side and gnashed his teeth.

Ishida's eyes narrowed. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed as he forced himself to stand up. Taking a big risk, he moved his legs. When he did so, however, he only ended up losing his balance and was about to fell into the floor until his rival caught him. In other words, he was in the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"You should watch out. I don't need anymore trouble from you, y'know." Ichigo spoke in a soft, kinder, voice.

Ishida's heart raced. He wasn't conscious that _he_ caught him. He didn't take it upon himself why he was feeling this way, but all he knew was that this feeling was completely weird and new.

He blushed as he clutched the sleeve of the orange-head. He forced himself out of the grasp but then figured he still couldn't stand on his own.

"O-oi! You okay?" Ichigo asked, slightly worried for the other.

When Ishida didn't move, Ichigo took the initiative to set the archer down the bed. And the other one was silent the whole time.

Ichigo wasn't used to Ishida and he didn't know what he was thinking. He took a glance at the Quincy. He looked terribly flushed.

"Hm?" Ichigo leaned in. "Oi, do you have a fever?" The orange-head reached out his hand to land on the lean man's forehead.

Ishida couldn't be redder. He slapped the other's hand right away.

"I'm fine!" Ishida spat back, trying to hide away his timidity.

"Alright, fine!" Ichigo replied angrily. He caressed the reddish hand Ishida slapped. "You needn't slap me like a bitch."

The Quincy focused his eyes on the floor. He was ashamed of himself. He couldn't face nor look at the orange-head. He was brought home and was even lying on his rival bed; he completely owed much to the shinigami. And to think of his disrespectful behavior, which he continues to do, not only in his house, but in his room as well!

"Oi, Ishida." Ichigo called. Ishida had his mouth close. Ichigo really wasn't expecting an answer.

"Have you been eating lately?" He asked the pale man.

Ishida even now didn't speak a word. Ichigo couldn't care less about what he's thinking as long as he answers him, darn it!

"Oi Ish-"

"No, actually. Not very much." Ishida finally broke a sweat by speaking.

"You look so thin now compared to the last time I saw you," Ichigo paused for a second. "I'll go get some food for ya. You're most probably hungry. It's time for dinner after all."

Ishida felt so helpless right now. Whatever Ichigo proposed was okay, he guessed.

"Okay." Ishida bowed his head a bit more.

Ichigo smirked. "Okay, then! Stay there and don't mess my room up!"

The orange-head left with a slam of the door.

Ishida was surprised at how Ichigo reacted. 'Did he always close his door like that?'

**Preview of the next chapter**

"_Hello, big brother!" Yuzu chirped from the door._

_Ichigo slowly turned back and forced a smile. "Hello, Yuzu. You came for-"_

"_Hey, what's that person doing in your bed?"_

"_Just tell me, Kurosaki." The Quincy took a pause. "What do you want?" Ishida expected a simple answer from the shinigami._

_Ichigo just stood. _


End file.
